1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to workflow processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for executing and controlling workflow processes without dependence upon a conventional workflow engine.
2. Background Description
The prosperity of e-commerce has magnified the need for integrating business processes. While many workflow management systems (WFMS) exist for managing business processes within an enterprise, they are not well suited for efficiently managing business processes across multiple enterprises. In particular, automation of inter-organizational business processes (IBPs), i.e., business processes that span across a plurality of organizations, typically requires participating companies to either use the same cumbersome and expensive workflow management system or adhere to an open standard, neither of which are practical solutions in a world of businesses with diverse interests, preferences, needs and resources. Consequently, there is a need for a system and methodology to facilitate automation of business processes, which may include inter-organizational business processes, without dependence upon a conventional workflow management system comprised of a workflow engine and database.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.